


Ocean Blues

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Beach Episode, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I could’ve slept but I didn’t so plz ignore all the boo boos I tried, Ignore it if it’s bad plz for my sake it’s been so long I tried so hard, I’m so tired I tried so hard to get this out sooner than later, M/M, comedy central, haha idk how to write fanfic anymore, or not dear lord I hope smth is funny or imma look real dumb wait I already am but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: Gon’s other hand touches the water's surface and moves, pausing midair for a second. He brushes his fingers near Killua’s reddened cheeks, moving up and pushing a wet strand of hair behind the other’s ear.“You’re really pretty, Killua.”Killua’s breath is snatched right away from his lungs again as if he’s being pushed underwater once more. His sunburned cheeks, pale red in hue, changing like the sunset to bright red, his brilliant blue eyes darting down.“I-“He isn’t. Not at all. He isn’t attractive like Gon. Gon with his bright smile, his little dimples, his dumb hair, that looks way too stupidly good down and wet like this.Pretty. That wasn’t a word to describe Killua at all... his vampire pale skin; skin marred with scars, his dumb, stupid hair that always poofs up even when he combs it...Gon’s fingers press into the skin near his cheek, lightly, so careful to not touch where he was burnt by the sun. Sunscreen only helped so much with a complexion as fair as his.“Killua. I meant what I said earlier. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Ocean Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumbles: https://windyqs.tumblr.com/post/642709058534752256/prompt-gon-and-killua-go-to-the-beach-maybe
> 
> Beach fics have been done a million two one, so I probs shouldn’t, am not allowed to do one, but it’s a request! And I this one is Gonkillu flavored haha! Hope it’s a little enjoyable too you! Thank you for the request ❤️❤️ I’m really rusty, so I hope this isn’t too much of a let down. 👉👈 Mentions of abuse/scars

Geez... for someone so insistent on coming to the beach Gon Freecss was sure taking his sweet ass time. 

Killua had ended up situated at the beach house located near the far back of the beach, resting on the wooden porch. It was open to the public, so he had no worries of getting yelled at. Speaking of, boy, was he ever going to yell Gon’s ear off when he got here... 

The soles of his feet just scrap against the sand, one leg swung over the other, his elbow resting on his knee, his chin against his open palm. He lets out a huge sigh, inhaling the ocean breeze, salty, a little wet, and calming in a way. 

His free hand taps at the wood impatiently, blue eyes narrowing. Gon must be packing an entire fucking suitcase of stuff with how long he’s taking. All Killua has is was what he has on. A sunhat made of straw, with a beautiful deep royal blue bow in the back, a white tank top and white trunks, and... a white jacket with a neon-bright light blue zipper over the tank top. 

All to protect him from the beating sun... and stares... 

He wasn’t like Gon with his gorgeous skin kissed skin, he was all sickly and pale looking... 

“Killlluuuuuaaaaa!” 

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. Killua stands up, a hand falling to his hip, glaring holes at the figure approaching. The very easy to spot figure with the ridiculous green trunks and turtle floatie hanging around his left arm. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to take so long!” 

Gon presses his palms together, closing one eye, and attempting to look sorry, too bad he doesn’t in the least! Not to Killua... 

“Stupiddddd! Next time I’ll just ditch you and go someplace else!” 

Gon lets out an awkward nervous laugh stepping up onto the dock, making Killua back up slightly. 

“Did you put on sunscreen?” 

A strong hand goes to grab his thin pale wrist; his sleeves not reaching quite that far, pink brushing across his cheeks. 

Gon peers up at him before staring at his wrist once more, as if he could magically tell if Killua put on sunscreen or not by staring long enough... 

Not like he’s the same damm color as the thing... 

“I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re so pale.” 

Geez. Thanks for the obvious observation, Sherlock Holmes. Might as well call him Watson... but his heart picks up in pace for some reason when Gon looks at him with those caramel eyes all full of concern. 

“S-shut up! Do you think I’m stupid?” 

Killua snatches his hand back, his ears burning as Gon stares dumbly before jumping off the porch, grinning. 

“Nope! I guess not!” 

Killua stares at him incredulously going to step down himself before a hand is offered to him. 

H-Huh? Did Gon think that was deep? It was like a tiny step down. He just got down on his own perfectly well! What’s with this?

He’s stuck staring at a row of brilliant pearly whites, all straight minus one canine on the left upper side that sticks further out. It’s endearing, like everything about Gon and how can Killua say no to that smile... it sort of... feels warm. This feeling. 

He grasps Gon’s offered hand with a puff of air and shy mumbled word of gratitude, stepping down, the warmth of the sand almost scalding hot. He sort of regrets not wearing flip-flops now... how was Gon perfectly okay? 

Gon grins slowly letting go, and dashing ahead. 

Killua follows. Albeit, very, very slowly. 

—

They get closer to the shore of the beach and turns out the reason Gon was taking so long was that he had been setting up a small nice little resting area. Complete with two umbrellas and two towels. Killua takes his hat off and places it under his towel. 

Gon carefully places a book of some sort on top of it, so it doesn’t get blown away saying how it looked really pretty on Killua. Something Killua chooses to ignore. His cheeks flush every color of pink and red in the dictionary, but he just scoffs looking away with a retort on how Gon’s embarrassing. Which he is! 

Still. It didn’t mean anything. What Gon says that is. He likely says the same thing to his aunt, and everyone, really. Killua’s isn’t special... if only his heart would realize that too and stop pounding so hard. 

—

“Killua? Aren’t you going to take that off? It’ll get wet.” 

Gon points to his jacket and Killua’s heart stops beating, and he forgets how to breathe. 

He can’t say no to Gon... 

Thin fingers grasp the edges of his jacket with an iron grip shakily moving down to tug the zipper down, slipping one side off, then the next, letting it drop into the sand. 

Shame burns in his chest, across his creased brow, the tilt of his neck down. His neck tinted red, alongside his cheeks and near his sternum. All in shame. 

He doesn’t want to wait for the comments. A dry chuckle choked past lips. 

“Creepy, right?” Black and blue marring his arms, silver-like scars long healed. It was just how it is. He wouldn’t learn any other way... 

Killua leans down to pick up his jacket, his throat constricting, a lump crawling up and clawing at his throat, fire burning in his eyes, tears building up. 

“No!” 

...Huh? 

Killua refuses to look up, slowly grasping at the cloth. 

“I don’t think that! At all! I think you’re the most pretty thing I’ve ever seen!” 

Killua slowly slips the jacket back on refusing to look up, chewing on his bottom lip. 

You’re just saying that. 

It’s sweet, Gon. Thanks. 

“Ah! Well! I mean! It just proves how beautiful and strong you are! On the inside and out!” 

A small laugh spills from his lips, his heart skipping a beat. 

What a dumbass. 

“But not anymore! You don’t have to be strong! I mean! ‘Cause I’m here!” 

Stupid. ...What does that even mean? 

Killua looks up, Gon’s arms stretched out, a sheepish grin across those childish, but strong features. His heart may have skipped a beat again... 

If not for how ridiculous Gon looks saying it all wearing bright-green trunks with a turtle floatie over his arm; a turtle floatie that was clearly manufactured wrong with its beady black eyes and giant head. 

Killua bursts out laughing. 

—

Gon is already waist-deep in the water by the time Killua reaches the shore of the ocean, staring down at the murky water. The sand squishes between his toes, the waves washing over the tops of his feet. It’s cold, but that’s not really what bothers him. Below the surface, he catches glimpses of green wavy seaweed. He sucks in a breath, a furrow to his light brows obscured by his curly locks that shift with the movement. 

“Killua! What’s taking so long?” 

Gon’s voice draws him from his stupor, looking up to see the dumbass hadn’t moved at all, waving his hand to signal Killua. 

“Geez! You have no patience, idiot!” 

He snaps to play it off, eyeing the seafloor once more, taking a slow step forward, his breath hitching. Blue eyes shifting up to see the progress he has made. Except he’s greeted by those warm caramel eyes, golden specks and all, and almost falls back on his ass. 

“G-Gon!” 

Spluttering, he stumbles back. When had he gotten back over?! 

Gon tilts his head, bottom lip jutted out into a pout. 

“Welll, you were taking soooooo long! Ah! Plus I remembered! You don’t like slimy things, right?” 

Sheesh... he thought Gon only had a pile of bricks for a brain, but the idiot seemed to be pretty perceptive... 

“Gon. I’m not scared of a little-AH!” 

Gravity is torn from him, and a scream he doesn’t want to admit is his escapes from his lips, fingers clawing blindly. 

“You’re being silly, Kill~u~a! I’ll just carry you across!” 

He’s the one being silly?! Why you... 

Ah... carry him... 

Reality slowly sets in, he had been clawing at Gon... 

Gon... is... 

Wading into the water with ease like Killua weighs no more than a feather, a strong arm hooked under his knee, his other hand resting on his back. Humming. God, kill Killua now. Take his heart and plunge it into the sea... his face is on fire, and he can’t tell if it’s from the sun or Gon... they are basically one and the same.

—

Gon stops his trudge through the water and sand, looking over at the floatie still over his arm and then him... Sheesh, Killua knew this idiot didn’t think this through... Killua’s fine though... he can handle a little seaweed. He goes to tell Gon to put him down, but the dumbass has other ideas. He grins, looking over at Killua apologetically. 

“Sorry! One sec, Killua!” 

“Huh?” 

Killua is moved an in instant, he isn’t even sure what happened. Just the sudden swirl of the world, the momentum making his head spin. His nose is now almost touching the water. He’s over Gon’s shoulder.

But... but... this warmth of Gon’s hand... 

Is. On. His. Ass! 

This idiot! Who the hell holds someone over the shoulder by their assets?! He wants to die. His face is burning, and does this idiot even know? Killua can feel him fidgeting around to drop the floatie off. 

“Sorry, Killua... I promise that’s not what I was aiming for!” 

Forgot it! Stop! Don’t acknowledge it! This is way worse! He groans burying his burning face in his hands. Gon sounding sheepish isn’t helping how lightheaded he feels either. 

“I don’t want to drop you now.” 

Just drop him! 

Luckily, he’s spared of further embarrassment when Gon swiftly flips him over like he weighs as much as a rag doll, his arm resting under his knees again, the other near his shoulder. 

Killua slowly peels his fingers away from his face, refusing to acknowledge the faint pink across Gon’s cheeks. 

“Up you go!” 

Gon gently adjusts his movements, placing Killua up onto the floatie to the best of his given ability. 

Killua would be lucky to drown in the water at this point, sinking into the hole in the floatie his thighs touching the cold water. 

God or should he say, Gon, always has other plans... 

He gives Killua a toothy grin, kicking his legs to gain momentum. One hand is placed on each side of the floatie. Killua can only suppress a groan, gritting his teeth and digging his nails into the rubber as Gon starts to move him around on the float with great speed. It’s a miracle he doesn’t pop the damm thing. 

—

The force eventually sends him flying. He’s submerged in water with a painful splash, running from his skull to his fingertips, and aching in his back. Water runs into his nose, burning, eyes stinging with the salt from the water. It pushes into his lips the taste is almost as bad as the feel, his limbs pushing against the harsh waves, desperate to reach the surface. A hand snags around his waist before he can collect himself, adjust to the water, and tugs him out. 

The air hits his lungs, the light blinding, and his nose still burning. He coughs a few times to dislodge any water from his lungs. Wiping his now wet sleeves over his eyes, slowly tugging his forearm away, staring back at huge concerned puppy dog eyes. 

“Killua! Are you okay?” 

Killua brings his left arm up wiping under his nose, sniffing. 

“Yeah, I just got water up my nose, don’t worry, stupid.” 

Gon seems to visibly relax, his hand still on Killua’s waist, which the younger is desperately trying to ignore. 

Gon’s other hand touches the water's surface and moves, pausing midair for a second. He brushes his fingers near Killua’s reddened cheeks, moving up and pushing a wet strand of hair behind the other’s ear. 

“You’re really pretty, Killua.” 

Killua’s breath is snatched right away from his lungs again as if he’s being pushed underwater once more. His sunburned cheeks, pale red in hue, changing like the sunset to bright red, his brilliant blue eyes darting down. 

“I-“ 

He isn’t. Not at all. He isn’t attractive like Gon. Gon with his bright smile, his little dimples, his dumb hair, that looks way too stupidly good down and wet like this. Pretty. That wasn’t a word to describe Killua at all... his vampire pale skin; skin marred with scars, his dumb, stupid hair that always poofs up even when he combs it... 

Gon’s fingers press into the skin near his cheek, lightly, so careful to not touch where he was burnt by the sun. Sunscreen only helped so much with a complexion as fair as his. 

“Killua. I meant what I said earlier. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

He darts his eyes up to stare just a second. Determination, endearment, everything was shinning in those eyes of Gon’s... his heart starts to pound in his chest, he’s afraid Gon might hear it. 

Gon leans in unbearably close, he can feel his breath tickling his skin, Gon may be breathing, but he’s forgotten how. 

Lips brush up against his gently, the taste salty, the feeling warm, lasting only a mere second, but washing away all of Killua’s anxieties. 

Gon beams at him, tugging his hand away slowly, letting his fingers run through Killua’s sopped hair. 

“Let’s go back, I’ll carry you again, so you don’t have to walk through the seaweed!” 

His face burns, and he splashes Gon with water, averting his eyes. 

“S-stupid!” 

In an endearingly lovable way... but he doesn’t think he has to tell Gon that, the teen’s grin as bright as the sun in the sky. 

Really... he is... stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Windy! You still posting? Yes, I’m sorry, someday y’all be spared. I just like to think that it made me happy to write Gonkillu, Gonkillu makes me happy, maybe! It’ll make one person happy.
> 
> Please try not to be too harsh, I’m trying, and I’ve just been having a rough start to 2021, I’m tired of being in pain and I just wanted to do smth Gonkillu cuz it makes me happy. Anyway, I know you post you are open to people criting you, but idk, I think it’s a bit more complicated than that, and I don’t get paid for this like say movies or books, so please don’t be too harsh. I do try. I’m just not the best. But! I’m trying to improve, it’s not an easy process esp when life gets in the way. I won’t ever join events, or try to put myself in things I know I don’t belong cuz I got a long way to go, so all I’m really asking in return is to not be incinerated. This is a hobby, yes, I’m in the gang of not really wanting unsolicited criticism. But if you gonna, be kind. That’s all I ask. 
> 
> AHHHHH I JUST REALLY LOVE GONKILLU AND WRITING IT! I’ve missed it so much, but I really can’t do stuff while I’m in pain and I still am. I swallowed some pain pills, so here I am! And had a good vibe going. Also, also, I know lots of people hate how my Gon talks or find it weird, and I’m just tired of hearing about it, so I’m testing out having him speak normal, I mean I do in my chap fics or when they are way older, but they are slightly older here tho probs 15/16 so idk eosjoekso. I’ll never satisfy everyone. Idk if I’ll go back to the old way idk I’ll probs just do whatever my noggin’ wants. Same for mood swings my fics be swinging moods like no tom. First we fluff, then we comedy, oh shit we serious the style changing with it. They just wanna be everything and nothing at once. Hahah please tell me it’s charming 🥲. I know it’s not, but please. Also if Gon more ooc than normal look to the above... I’m not super used to it. As for Killua I have no excuse for why he’s ooc. 
> 
> Maybe validate me with a comment? Sorry that’s permanent now. I just copy pasta and I’m idk, a sad sad person who wants comments please laugh at my being I’m dumb. 
> 
> Thank you for reading 💙 If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831


End file.
